Little Warrior's Hat
by AudacitySam
Summary: Lee and everyone else is dead or has left. Clementine and Kenny are in charge of A.J. After their house gets raided, they are hopeless, hungry, tired, cold and miserable. The Carver thing never happened. Clem is 11. A.J is a baby. Kenny has an eye patch from slipping on ice.


All she could hear was gunshots.

Her head pounded wildly, and before she knew it, she leaned against a tree and was sick.

Tears stung her eyes, she was sure this was the end, until the gunshots very suddenly stopped. ''Kenny..?!'' She cried out. She stumbled around carelessly, leaning down slightly, clutching her stomach. She felt weak.

''It's okay, darlin'. I'm here.'' Clementine heard a familiar voice. Thank god, she thought. Clementine was silent as Kenny picked her up carefully, one arm around her waist, the other under her head. ''They're gone now, I promise ya.'' Kenny whispered. Clementine could only whimper in reply – her knees, arms – no, her whole body felt weak. ''Just…close yer eyes okay? Try to sleep.'' Kenny said desperately but calmly.

''Where's…Where's A.J?'' Clem mumbled, peering up at Kenny anxiously, scanning the ground for any sign of him. Kenny motioned to a rock down beside them, where AJ was curled up in his little blanket (along with another one for extra protection.) ''Carry him. I can walk.'' Clementine pleaded, seeing AJ curled up looking so little and fragile.

''I'll carry you both.'' Kenny said firmly, walking over to the little boy.

''But-''

''Not now, Clementine.'' Kenny said softly, trying his very hardest not to sound irritated. Clementine knew better than to argue with Kenny when he had his mind set on something, so she didn't bother protesting. Instead, she remained silent and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to sleep. She watched silently as the old man gently picked up AJ, and that's when she drifted off to sleep.

Kenny was worried sick. He sat at the side of Clementine's bed and stared at the floor.

''Aw, shit, Clem, I don't know what to say..'' Kenny choked out, trying his best to not burst into tears. ''Two days now you've been asleep…I…I…Please, don't be dead..!''

''I'm not.''

''Clem!'' Cried Kenny. ''You're- you're awake!'' Clem weakly nodded and smiled. ''You hungry? Want some food?'' He offered.

''Nah.'' Clementine shook her head. A growl from her stomach proved otherwise and the two laughed. Kenny stood up. ''I'll make ya some soup, think we got some left.'' He nodded.

''Wait.'' Whispered Clementine, gripping onto Kenny's sleeve. ''How's AJ?'' This got Kenny smiling brightly.

''He's recovered. Maybe even better than he was before. Almost walkin', but just keeps damn fallin'.'' This made Clementine giggle and Kenny chuckled at the child's amusement. ''I'll go get some soup.'' Kenny walked out of the room, making Clementine feel a bit alone, until Kenny re-entered, holding a hungry, wailing AJ. ''Do me a favour, will ya? You seem to know the trick to make the little one stop crying, mind if ya stay with him till' dinner?''

''Sure.'' Clementine grinned cheerfully, taking AJ from Kenny. Kenny thanked her and walked out the room.

''Sh, now, AJ.'' Clem whispered soothingly. She then started to hum a song, one that Lee and Kenny always used to dance about singing to whenever something good happened to them, a sailor's song. To her surprise, AJ stopped wailing, picked up the tune pretty quickly and started to hum along. Clementine couldn't help but smile. She then started to sing the lyrics, knowing them off by heart. AJ clapped his hands along to the tune, swaying from side to side, and they could hear Kenny singing it from the kitchen with his deep, gruff voice.

The two giggled and Clementine whispered, ''He's not a very good singer, is he, AJ?'' AJ only recognised the key words but laughed anyways.

Clementine played for a while until Kenny called, ''AJ! Clem! Dinner time!'' Clem excitedly got up, incredibly hungry. She saw AJ carefully stand up and thought nothing of it as he gripped the side of the bed, until she realised something

''HOLY SH- KENNY!'' Clem screamed, startling AJ and Kenny. Kenny ran faster than his legs could carry him.

''WHA-'' He shouted, but before he could finish his sentence, he shrieked excitedly and picked AJ up, spinning him around slightly. ''My bo- our boy's walkin'! He's finally walkin'!''

Clementine was equally excited. They all cried out and danced around for a good few minutes before they calmed themselves. Kenny put AJ down and he walked cautiously, Kenny following closely behind him so if he'd fall, he'd fall into Kenny's arms. AJ only had bother when moving room to room, as the different surfaces felt weird to him, but he managed.

As soon as they got to the kitchen, the smell of warm soup filled Clementine and AJ'S noses.

At that point they realised, they were really. God. Damn. Hungry.


End file.
